


Down By The Bay

by DestiniDestati



Series: MasterDads AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Barely Beta'd Whoops, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, MasterDads AU, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestiniDestati/pseuds/DestiniDestati
Summary: No one dies, no one falls to darkness, and Xehaqus are raising their 5 year old Terra to the best of their abilities. They've been wanting a little girl, and all of their former classmates know this.So, much like with Terra, Uncle Bragi doesn't really do the bringing wine thing. He brings a small, blue haired daughter.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: MasterDads AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879996
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	Down By The Bay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rakiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakiah/gifts).



Much like Terra, Aqua was brought to Xehanort and Eraqus’ doorstep in a swaddle. Light worked in mysterious ways, as unbeknownst to them as the Dark. Their former coursemates were a little bit more predictable. Bragi brought himself to the Castle of Departure regularly, probably the most of their friends. And much like with Terra, Bragi was the one with a little blue haired girl held close to his chest. 

He waited on the doorstep, watching as lights danced on through the hallways leading to the corridor. “Ey, figured the husband would be awake this early.” Bragi smirked, gesturing his head down to his little bundle. “Say, let me in, and we can surprise Fleetfoot with a gift.”

Xehanort was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes and failing to tie his robe when he let the family friend into the castle. He peeked over himself, eyes going wide when he realised just what Bragi was holding. “Is that a--”

“A baby, yeah, poor thing was just wailing while one of my apprentices was out on a mission. They came back to me looking super lost with this little girl. I think the kid was crying more than she was, heh.” He bounced the sleeping baby gently. If nothing else, it explained why Bragi came by ship instead of a glider.

A baby girl... A baby girl.

About thirty minutes of organised chaos brought Eraqus and Terra downstairs, coaxed awake by breakfast. Xehanort had pulled a half full laundry basket of clean towels to the table and put the little baby in, while Bragi made himself at home to cook. Xehanort shook his husband awake, promising a surprise, even though this was their day to stay in. Weekends were treasured now that Terra actually slept through the night. Buuuut…

Eraqus had wanted a baby girl for a few months now, and Terra would do well to have a sibling. The decision may have seemed one sided or that they were cornered into it but… “Eraqus, come  _ on _ ,” Xehanort wasn’t going to stand and wait for his slow rising husband to get up and going. He walked down the hall, peeking in at his son. The sunlight hadn’t quite broke through the curtains, and a hazy blue covered the entire room. 

“Terra,” Xehanort cooed, running fingers through the boy’s thick brown hair that just got absolutely everywhere, no matter what they did. With time, it could probably be tamed. But that could wait, the boy only being five. “Terra, there’s a surprise for you!” The boy peeked an eye open and stretched before curling into the head scratches. Dead to the world, he must have gotten that from his Daddy. Eraqus’ yawn could be heard in the doorway.

Xehanort scooped the boy up, walking out of the room to kiss Eraqus’ forehead. Eraqus moved to bundle Terra into his arms, but Xehanort just patted him to continue walking ahead.

“What did you do?” Eraqus joked while bumping his hip against Xehanort’s. “There’s breakfast while we’re all still in pyjamas, and you’re not even dressing Terra.”

Xehanort smiled, putting a finger to his own lips to make a hushing sound. “Bragi came in this morning, and--”

Eraqus could have let the remainder of that thought be spoken, but instead he took off into a run down the hall, down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. Xehanort followed at a much slower pace, but could hear Eraqus’ happy laughing from up the hallway. Terra stirred, but still needed to be shaken awake by the time his Papa brought him into the kitchen.

The look of pure joy and thrill… Xehanort marveled at the smile on Eraqus face. Eraqus ran a soft knuckle between the eyes of the baby, blue peach fuzz now visible from her head. She followed the movement with her tiny face, her tiny eyebrows bunching in the centre. As soon as Eraqus stopped, she stopped moving, and her face settled back into a mask of sleep. She was practically light as a feather, and now that he got a look she was a bit thin, but nothing that a little love couldn’t fix.

Terra stirred at the commotion, scrunching up his nose. “What’s that, Uncle Bragi?” The boy asked, leaning out of Xehanort’s arms before being put on the floor. His uncle laughed, showing Terra what was in the pan.

“You mean you don’t know what eggs are?”

Terra groaned before pointing at what his Daddy was holding. “No,  _ that _ .”

Eraqus snorted before pulling a chair out with his foot to sit down and show Terra. “She’s a baby, and more importantly, she’s your little sister. Hey, no, be  _ careful _ .” Eraqus urged, blocking Terra’s curious poke at the girl. 

“I thought a sister would do more.”

Bragi snorted from over Eraqus’ shoulder. “She’s still a baby, dude. She mostly gonna sleep and eat before you can teach her all sorts of cool things.”

“If she’s anything like you and Vor.” Xehanort said. He held his arms out to hold their daughter next. The switch off was smooth, paternal instincts kicking right back in from their time with Terra. Their son still scrunched his nose at her, but was easily distracted with pancakes.

Bragi was able to get his nephew to settle and eat some breakfast, promising to show Terra this  _ really fricken’ sweet keyblade trick _ . Just to keep the boy settled and allow Xehanort and Eraqus time to talk. Bragi dished them up some breakfast as well, although he knew the two would be unlikely to touch it any time soon. 

Xehanort broached what he thought was the most important part of this conversation: her name.

“We could match it to Terra? Something like… a water name. The grapevine said she was found nestled on a shore, right?” Eraqus said, leaning over to place his finger in the little girl’s hand. Right where it belonged, the perfect place for it to fit. His heart was already melted, and Xehanort  _ saw _ the outpouring of love. Not that Eraqus didn’t love Terra with his entire heart, but the little girl was going to be some sort of special to him.  _ His _ little girl. 

“Kairi is pretty, or--”

“Aqua.” And that was that, in Eraqus’ eyes. “It has to be Aqua.”

Xehanort wasn’t one to argue with a determination like that. He could see her growing up to be just like her Daddy-- full of light and determination and unpredictable chaos. Or maybe she would grow to be more sombre, collected and curious like himself. “Aqua, then. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

Xehanort moved her back to Eraqus’ grip. He loved his husband and how enamoured he was, but if he were even half as enthused as he was when Terra came home… Xeha would be doing more of the practical care and keeping of a new baby. He rifled through the fridge, mixing some water and whole milk together for the little girl. In a mental note, he noted that they would need to procure formula next time one of them went off world…

And Terra’s birthday was coming up in a month or so! Xehanort blinked at the coil of the stove burner as he lit it. They’d been talking about that, but hadn’t made any plans. “Era, love?” Xehanort said, voice soft as to not disturb Aqua. He peeked over his shoulder to see that Era paid him absolutely no attention in lieu of bouncing their new daughter.

The novelty of the words “new daughter” wouldn’t wear off for a while yet. “Era,” Xehanort cooed again, shifting dining ware around in the cupboards to find a suitable bottle for how tiny Aqua was. “Eraqus!” Xehanort said, a little harsher as he poured the milky mixture into the bottle.

Xehanort was responded to with a slight hum, which was as good an answer as he was likely to get. “When should her birthday be?”

Era looked away from Aqua for probably the first time in 30 minutes, expression puzzled. He prodded at her mouth a little, only earning a yawn and another vise grip on his finger. “Xeha, she doesn’t even have teeth yet. Terra’s came in when he was… about 7 months, right?” Eraqus’ concern grew. She was larger than a newborn, although not by much. He moved her upright to hold her against his shoulder. He turned to face his husband, who was nearly done with her bottle.

Aqua started to sniffle, not entirely thrilled to be moved around so much, and her cry was so, so little. “We’ll just have to talk to Bragi and his apprentice.” Xehanort decided before offering the bottle to Eraqus. He took a moment to peek outside, watching Terra wield his miniature keyblade and point it at Bragi. “Or even go to her world?”

A glimmer of fear showed in Eraqus’ eyes, and Xehanort recognised it for what it was immediately. Feat of having to give her up, in case of finding her biological family. He was certain that they would adjust, but saying goodbye was never easy. Even less so when the one departing was so young. Xehanort walked over to run his hands through the top of Eraqus’ hair to calm him. Aqua was feeding well. She was probably somewhere around six or seven weeks. “She was found by a shore, apparently, once we know more details, the picture will become clear. Very few people, unless desperate, would give up a baby so small.” Xehanort reasoned.

***

Aqua was fed, and Terra was asleep and being carried on Bragi’s hip when they walked back into the kitchen. “So, I think the kid is done for this visit. I probably should attend to my  _ own _ student-children-people before they think they can cause more mischief.” Bragi said, shifting Terra from his hold to Xehanort’s. “Also, you kid is dense. He’s gonna be too big to carry in no time, dude.”

“Well, so long as he is healthy. Bragi, do you suppose we can visit soon, figure out more about Aqua’s origins?”

“The baby,” Eraqus said before Bragi could ask. “Her name is Aqua.”

Bragi shrugged, “don’t see why not Scala’s still your home even if you two want to do the wise men in the mountains thing.”

Eraqus beamed, “then we’ll see you soon.”

***

They were packed up in their gummi ship, Eraqus piloting alone while Xehanort soothed Aqua and entertained Terra. It had been so long since they had to readjust the interior of the ship, but Aqua now had a bassinet, and Terra a seatbelt that actually fit him. They didn’t expect trouble, foregoing the otherwise long and scenic trip in favour of hopping from Waypoint to Waypoint. The trip went smoothly, Terra more than happy to stare up at the stars, and Aqua settling into the pressure change surprisingly well. 

There was a garage at the base of the Wielder’s Island, and they took a cable car up to the actual Tower itself. Neither of the children (nor Eraqus, were he more willing to admit it), were too thrilled with the rocking motion, but they made it all in one piece. Aqua was alert to the city, staring at things, and reaching out for Eraqus’ hair every so often as he led the way. Bragi was found in his classroom, feet taking up the bulk of the desk and reading a book while it was held high above his head.

Urd was saying something to him, but turned with a smile when she saw her former classmates. She opened her arms for a hug, and took Eraqus into her arms. “We weren’t sure when you’d arrive, but we sent the students down to train. The apprentice who found her--”

“-- she was on some world called Fantasia, off of a little bay. By a pier so on, so forth. Didn’t see too many people around except a fisherman or two.” Bragi said. He folded the page in his book in half before setting it down. Xehanort cringed internally at this, but knew it was a fight well past lost.

Urd rolled her eyes at the interruption before moving Terra off to the side. Maybe one day they would move back, everyone loved their little family. But Eraqus enjoyed the wide open spaces in the Land of Departure, and Xehanort appreciated the relative piece of the world. Only every so often did a spontaneous ice storm roll through. 

Aqua’s eyes were caught by the spinning dial surrounding a large diamond. She followed it with her eyes. She tugged at Xehanort’s hair, this time, leaning a little too far forward for his liking. He readjusted his grip on her before walking closer to it. Eraqus and Bragi chattered away, much like they typically did. This time, Eraqus was less distracted.

“One day, we’ll teach you. You’ll learn, like we did, about stories of light and dark. How we strive to keep the balance, and how you can’t have light without dark, nor dark without light.” Xehanort cooed, walking around the classroom. Aqua seemed intent on listening, even though she was young. They placed her birth somewhere around 9 weeks ago, she was just petite. Born in the middle of summer, appropriate for the bright light she held.

The pair went to sit in the window sill. “Your Daddy and I used to play chess here. Watch the waves, make up new games. We can teach you, too, little Aqua.” Her big blue eyes met him, and she grinned. Aqua put a hand in her mouth, and lay her head on his chest.

He hummed a little tune, watching his family and friends. Xehanort had been afraid of losing himself, what seemed a few short years ago. Eraqus had kept him on his path. And now he had a husband and two children to show for it. A whole lifetime ahead of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! So [ Rakiah's Master Dads AU](https://kingdomcarrots.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Master-Dads-AU) took me by my heartstrings, and I just had to write something. So! Baby Aqua comes home.
> 
> (And: even more heart string tugs!!! https://kingdomcarrots.tumblr.com/post/626564042227646464/down-by-the-bay-princedestati-kingdom-hearts )


End file.
